Harry Potter and the Pheonix Stone
by JiGGa
Summary: Post OOTP - Harry's sixth year, Harry faces his destiny while trying to get through Hogwarts and life as a teenager. Summary doesn't do justice to the story.


Harry Potter and the Phoenix Stone  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, this is just and outlet for my thoughts. Harry Potter is owned by J K Rowling.  
  
Chapter 1: Dept Repaid  
  
Harry Potter took another puff at his cigarette and passed it back to his cousin Dudley. He slowly exhaled the smoke out the window his cousins new Mercedes and passed the cigarette to him. He knew it was a nasty habit but frankly it didn't really matter any more. Anything that helped pass the time was more then welcome to Harry. Just then the memories of his godfather started flooding back to his mind, the look of shock on his face as he passed through the world of the living to death. The look on his face was forever etched into the catacombs of Harry's mind, reminding him of his ignorance, his naivety, and most of all his foolishness. No matter how hard he tried he could not remover the thought on his mind, taking another drag from his cousin Harry was able to curtain the picture, and move his anguish to the inner most depths of his soul.  
  
"Wanna go watch the new bond film?"   
  
Harry was broken out of his own thoughts by his cousin. "Yeah sure, we still have a few hours before we have to be home." It didn't really matter what they did, anything was better then being at the Dursleys. There new attitude towards him was sickening, they pitied him and Harry hated them for it. We'll hate was to harsh a way to put it, but Harry just couldn't stand pity towards him.   
  
Harry was once again brought back from his thoughts by Dudley lightly slapping him in the face. Harry gave his cousin a playful glare before handing the now almost finished cigarette back to him.   
  
"Thinkin bout him again?" Dudley frowned.  
  
Harry just nodded and continued staring out the window. Dudley had apologized to Harry just before Dumbledore had arrived to speak with the Dursleys about the events of the last year. Harry didn't know why Dudley apologized but Dudley didn't want to talk about it.   
  
"So Duds, what's the real reason were going to the movies?" Harry smiled knowingly.  
  
Dudley smiled and continued driving, not even bothering to answer.   
  
"It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain blonde that keeps calling you does it?" Harry teased.  
  
"Bugger off!" Dudley cried, taking a playful swipe at Harry's head which was easily dodged.   
  
"Leaving your cousin all by himself are ya?" Harry pretended to be hurt.  
  
"Depends..."  
  
"On what?" Harry asked.  
  
"If your gonna be a git all night" Dudley joked. Harry gave him a confused look.  
  
"Remember what happened last time we went to the mall?" Dudley asked. "You basically ignored the chick Melissa brought along. You acted as though she had lepers or something."  
  
Harry sighed, it was true he had been a tad rude "She was to damn snobby for me mate, as if she was born with something stuck up her arse."  
  
Dudley chuckled "She really liked you mate, lets just hope you don't scare whoever Melissa brings along this time."  
  
Harry just smiled at his cousin, who had just finished parking the Mercedes G500 in the theater parking lot. Harry looked Dudley over as they were walking to the entrance, the once fat whale like figure of his cousins was gone, as if the fat had been sucked right out of him (at least that's what Harry thinks happened). Dudley was quite a ways shorter then Harry, who was almost six feet tall. His blond hair was neatly trimmed, while Harry's raven black hair touched the tip of his ears and was as messy as ever, despite the several trips with his aunt to the barber.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"I can't believe you did it again!" Dudley said, for the tenth time as the two cousins drove home.  
  
"Me, don't blame me, you're the one who told me she would bring someone else this time" Harry cried.  
  
"Yeah, we'll you could have at least used the right name" Dudley fumed "God sakes, I probably won't even see Melissa again after this."  
  
"Don't worry Duds, there's plenty of fish in the sea" Harry replied, trying to get his cousin to lighten up. It seemed like it worked because Dudley kept to himself and drove them both back to 4 Privet Drive.  
  
"NO" Harry screamed in panic as he saw a skull with a serpent coming out of its mouth, much like the one at the Quidditch world cup, hovering over the Dursleys home.   
  
"What the fuck is that?" Dudley asked, but quickly realized, by the look on Harry's face that it was no joke.   
  
"The dark mark" Harry whispered.  
  
"The what now?" Dudley asked.  
  
"Something bad has happened" Harry choked as Dudley pulled over along the curb. White robed figures could be seen running around the neighborhood, obliviating muggles and desperately trying to remover the Dark Mark..  
  
Harry leapt out of the SUV and bolted for the door, only to be pinned down by an Aurora  
  
"Nobody is allowed inside the residence, by order of the Ministry" The Aurora spoke in authoritative tone. As soon as the words escaped the mans lips he was pulled off of Harry.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Dudley cried as he pulled the white robed man from Harry. Harry jumped at the auror and connected a punch to the jaw of the wizard, sending him into the Dursleys fence.  
  
Harry madly burst into the house, causing the front door to shake on its hinges. Aurors quickly pinned Harry to the ground, trying to calm the raging teenager.  
  
"It's alright, let him through."  
  
The auroros followed their instructions and let fo of the boy struggling in their grasp. Harry shakily pushed his way through the white robed wizards and towards the sound of the voice.  
  
"I am sorry Harry."  
  
Harry felt a hand clutch at his shoulders as he looked into the warm blue eyes of Professor Dumbledore. "We came as soon as we felt the wards fail harry, but we were too late to save your relatives" there was no twinkle in his eyes, the merriment drained out of the old mans voice.  
  
Harry's heart clenched at the words, the Dursleys, dead. "I want to see them" Harry forced the words out, almost choking on grief.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and led Harry into the kitchen. There were no signs of a struggle, the dishes were still in the cupboard, not a spec of dirt in the kitchen, it was almost scary, they had died with out a fight. Three plastic body bags were lying on the floor, Harry knelt down beside the first one, it was huge and Harry guessed it was for his uncle. With a flick of the head masters want the bags opened to reveal the shocked face of his uncle, aunt, and finally his cousin.  
  
Harry sat motionless, paralyzed with shock. The Dursleys were dead, he was alone now, truly alone. The last of his kin lay on the kitchen floor dead. Harry took another sharp intake of breath as he realized that the last body was that of Dudley.  
  
"This is impossible" Harry muttered and then looked up to where Dumbledore was standing. "Was just with Dudley."  
  
Dumbledore raised and eyebrow in thought "where did you last see your cousin Harry?"  
  
"Right out side, he pulled and Auror off of me when I was trying to get inside. I...I was with him all day." Harry was confused, how was this possible?  
  
Just then an Auror ran into the room holding an envelope in his hands. "A boy dropped this off for Mr Potter outside. When we confronted him he turned into a rat and ran away...ministry officials are in persuit."  
  
"Thank you" Dumbledore spoke, taking the envelope from the Auror "please excuse us." The Auror nodded and exited the kitchen.  
  
"I think that solves the mystery of your cousin..." Dumbledore stopped when he noticed Harry's face turn red with anger.  
  
"That traitor, I was with hill all day...I..." Harry was lost for words. Wormtail, the man who turned his parents over to Voldemort, the man who framed Sirus for murder, the man who brought Voldemort back. That man had saved Harry's life, had been with Harry all day and yet he was sage, at home with Dumbledore, surrounded my ministry officials "Why?"  
  
"A very good question Harry, maybe this will be of some help." Dumbledore handed Harry the envelope in his hands.  
  
Harry's hand was shaking as he broke the wax seal and removed the parchment inside.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
  
  
You are probably wondering why I have don this, after all the pain I have caused, all the grief I have spread, and all the people I have betrayed. But still, after all the wrongs I have committed you chose to spare my life. That is why I did this, I went against my master, but now my life debt to you is repaid. I could do nothing for your relatives, doing so would have brought too much suspicion upon myself. You must be wondering why your relatives were so nice to you this summer Harry, well, a little magic goes along way.  
  
-Peter  
  
Harry sat numbly on the floor. Trying to take in the events of the day. A day that started out wonderful but ended with the death of his family.  
  
Dumbledore read the letter a few times while Harry got his thoughts in order. "He has repaid you Harry for the kindness you showed him two years ago."  
  
Tears were streaming down the boys face "why couldn't he save the Dursleys? Why me? Why is it always me?" Harry broke into a full fledged sob. He was crying for the first time in his life, the pent up rage, hostility, sadness and despair boiled tot eh surface and leaked out with his tears.  
  
Harry felt Dumbledore pull him into a fatherly embrace, letting him cry into the old mans robes. Harry quickly realized what had just happened and pulled away from the headmaster, wiping his tears on the sleeves of his shirt.  
  
Dumbledore smiled kindly at Harry "Be strong Harry, we shall get through this together."  
  
"Yes sir" Harry numbly replied.  
  
"We'd better get you to safety Harry, I don't think we should linger here anymore then necessary."  
  
***************************************  
  
Harry sat on the stairs of 12-Grimmauld Place. Slowly inhaling another his cigarette, mulling over his life. The house was still fairly dark and a thing layer of dust was collecting everywhere, almost as if it was empty. It had been well over an hour since Harry had arrived, whisked here by a portkey, right under the ministry's nose. 'Be strong Harry' Dumbledores voice echoed in his mind, a constant reminder of the weight on his shoulders.  
  
Kill or be killed, that was all his life meant. The famous Harry Potter's story all boiled down to one confrontation. A confrontation that could not be avoided, a confrontation for the fate of the world. A boy versus the most powerful dark wizard in history. Things weren't looking food for the world. Harry chuckled at his thoughts, stepping on the last of his cigarette.  
  
"Nasty habit."  
  
Harry looked around and found Dumbledore standing at the door. "Helps me think" Harry replied "not to mention keeps me sane."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled "I see your getting your humor back, excellent, we need laughter now mor then ever."  
  
Harry just smiled in response "where is everyone?"  
  
"The order headquarters have been moved to a more suitable location, one that could comfortably fit our swelling ranks" Dumbledore replied.  
  
"What about Kreacher?" Harry had been wondering why he hadn't ran into the little bastard.  
  
"He is working at Malfoy Manor now. Harry you must let..."  
  
"What about Sirus's mom?" Harry interrupted, he was in no mood to listen to a lecture.  
  
Dumbledore smiled "Sirus got a little tired of his mother and built a wall around her." Dumbledore flicked his want at the curtains down the hall, They moved aside to reveal a brick wall where M's Black's portrait once was.  
  
Harry smiled "only Sirus."  
  
"I think its time for you to see your room Harry" Dumbledore spoke with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Harry smiled "You mean im staying here for the rest of the summer?"  
  
Dumbledore just nodded, the twinkle back in his eye, and led Harry up the stair case and into one of the many rooms along the hall.  
  
"Sirus made it just for you" Dumbledore whispered, not wanting to shake Harry out of his state of awe.  
  
"It's beautiful" Harry whispered as he looked around the room, It was maroon with gold trimmings, designed to match the color of Harry's house at school. A four poster bed mad of gold with red silk sheets lay in the middle. A larger fireplace was to the right of the bed with several armchairs lined around it that resembled the ones in the Gryffindor common room. Empty bookshelves lined the other walls with a larger matching oak desk infront of them.  
  
"Do you like the room Harry?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Harry turned and looked at the headmaster, who was now sitting in one of the armchairs by the fireplace. "I love it."  
  
Dumbledore just smiled coyly and with a flash Harry's initials appeared on the wall behind the mantle to his bed. Brilliant gold in contrast to the crimson walls.  
  
Harry was once again memorized by his dream room, but this time Dumbledore broke him out of his thoughts. "We have a few things to discuss before I leave Harry" Dumbledore motioned for Harry to sit with him in front of the fire.  
  
Once Harry was seated Dumbledore began "You will be staying here for the remainder of the summer Harry. Unfortunately I can not allow you to exit the house at all." Dumbledore waited for Harry to protest but continued after receiving a nod. "This is you're your own safety and I hope I will not have to speak to you about this again..." Dumbledore didn't give Harry time for a response, instead deciding to continue on. "You will not be the only one living here thought, others wizards and witches will be arriving here, looking for a haven from Voldemort and his servants. I expect you to help them the best you can and make them feel welcome."  
  
"I'll do my best sir" was Harry's response.  
  
Dumbledore smiled "Better get some sleep Harry, it is late, and you must be tired."  
  
"Yes sir" Harry replied, walking the headmaster to his bed room door.  
  
"What about my belongings Professor?" Harry called after the headmaster.  
  
Dumbledore pulled something out of his pocket and threw it over his shoulder, it landed right into Harry's palm. "I think you will be able to figure out what do to with it."  
  
Harry smiled at the small trunk in his hand and walked back into his room.  
  
************************************************  
  
Harry woke the next morning on his own accord. He had spent most of the night unpacking his trunk and putting everything away. Harry's Firebolt was returned to him, and was now hanging above the fireplace. Stifling a yawn Harry forced himself out of the soft silk covers of his four poster bead.  
  
"Harry Potter sir is awake!"  
  
Harry turned around to find Dobby standing on his bed, lightly hoping from one foot to another. "Dobby!" Harry cried happily and hugged the house elf "I thought you were working at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Dobby heard that Harry Potter sir was needing a house elf sir, Dobby took the job sir" Dobby spoke energetically.  
  
"That's great Dobby" Harry replied.  
  
"Harry Potter sir must hurry, his guest has been waiting for hourses for sir to come down."  
  
"Guest?" Harry thought for a moment and remembered Dumbledore's words from the night before. "What time is it?"  
  
"It is almost noon sir" Dobby replied "I is getting the lunch ready."  
  
"Tell our guest I'll be down in a minute Dobby" Harry said to the house elf, with a nod and a pop Dobby left the room.  
  
Five minuted later Harry Potter came running down the stairs. He was wearing some blue jeans and a black long sleeved t-shirt. Both of which perfectly thanks to the new wardrobe Aunt Petunia had bought for him.  
  
"Sorry I'm late" Harry called to the brown haired girl sitting at the kitchen table facing away from the door. "I was up late unpacking and I didn't expect anyone to arrive so soon."  
  
"It's ok Potter, I didn't expect you of all people to be punctual" The girl replied.  
  
Harry just chuckled, recognizing the voice "How long have you been waiting?"  
  
"Well over two hours" came the snide reply.  
  
"Sorry about that, do you want me to show you to your room? It'll be a few more minutes till lunch is ready."  
  
"Yeah sure, whatever" the girl stoop up and faced Harry.  
  
Harry looked into the eyes of Pansy Parkinson, one of the Slytherins in his year. Harry just smiled smugly when he saw her cheeks go red under his gaze, he was getting that a lot lately. "Are those yours?" Harry asked, indicating the pile of four trunks in the corner.  
  
"Yeah there mine" Pansy was still flushed and Harry was enjoying himself watching her fidget.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa" Harry spoke the spell that would allow him to carry the trunks up the stairs, while Pansy followed close behind.  
  
He led her to a room a few doors down from his and dropped her trunks there. "Lunch will be ready soon so don't be long" Harry smiled and left her to be acquainted with her surroundings.  
  
Dobby popped in beside Harry when he was at the landing "More guest have arrived harry Potter sir!" the excited elf spoke.  
  
Harry thanked the elf and made his way down the stairs, and towards the entryway. A pile of trunks lined the bottom of the stair case and Harry got the feeling that his guests would be girls and once again.  
  
Harry smiled when he saw Dumbledore standing in the entryway with two blond girls behind him. "Hello Harry."  
  
"Geed afternoon Professor" Harry replied.  
  
"Just a few more students that will be spending the summer here Harry" Dumbledore smiled and stepped out of the way. Two blonde girls were left standing, one of them Harry recognized as Lavender Brown, a fellow Gryffindor sixth year. The other seemed familiar but Harry couldn't quite remember who the other blonde one was.  
  
"Hi" Harry smirked at the two blondes.  
  
"Hi Harry" Lavender replied "this is my cousin Carrie, she's a fifth year in our house."  
  
"Nice to meet you" Harry said to the girl beside Lavender. He remembered who she was now, not having bumped into her ever. A lot of late night talks in the sixth year dorms ended focusing on her. Harry smiled to himself, she was pretty hot.  
  
"Likewise" Carrie replied.  
  
"Harry, could you please show these young ladies to their room?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Of course" Harry replied flashing the Professor a smile.  
  
"Well, I must be off" Dumbledore clapped his hands and disappeared with a pop.   
  
"Follow me" Harry levitated the two girls trunks up the stairs and into a room with two beds. "How convenient" Harry mused as he set the trunks down.  
  
"Pansy is across the hall from you girls, she got here this morning" Harry spoke "lunch should be ready soon so come down once your settled."  
  
The girls thanked Harry on his way out. He walked back into his room and sat down on one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace. A little over two weeks were left before school would start again and OWL results were due to arrive soon. Harry inhaled his cigarette, and his thoughts once again wandered to the events of the previous year. He stupidity and anger almost got his friends killed along with his godfather. Hermione was right, he did always play the hero, not one year passed by without Harry sticking his nose where it didn't belong, with Harry doing something stupid that could have gotten everybody killed. This year was going to be different Harry promised himself, this year no one would get hurt..................  
  
That's it hommies....review if you want more :) 


End file.
